Mari0 2
Mari0 2 (also known as Mari3) is a new sequel to Mari0 based on [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_Bros._3 Super Mario Bros. 3.] It is currently in progress and very early in development; you can follow the game's development on the Stabyourself.net official Twitch page. At this time, any sort of release has yet to be confirmed. Description on Twitch Mari0 2(AKA Mari3)? Yes. Kinda. It's a rewrite I started and then I made it not bad so now it supports angled portals in arbitrary positions, runs better, and other stuff. Planned features As the game is very early in development, everything in this section is subject to change without notice. Proceed with caution. *All elements from Super Mario Bros. 3 will be implemented."plan is to add everything that's in smb3", Maurice via Discord, 10/25/2018 *Tiles can now have slopes and other free-form polygons for their collision data. *Portals have been entirely re-written and are no longer bound to tiles; they can be placed anywhere, including slopes. Portals can even rotate freely, although this may not be used at release. *The editor has received several substantial improvements over the first game, with new tools including selection (rectangle and magic wand), copy and paste, fill bucket, zooming/resizing the window, multiple tilesets, stamps (groups of tiles), layers, and more. *Custom enemies will be expanded from ''Mari0: SE'' into a more powerful Actor system. *Animations will also return, powering more of the game's events and transitions such as end-of-level events. *Custom characters will also also return, now handled mostly by HansAgain. Aside from the obvious Mario, he also plans to make Chell, Luigi (based on his'' sprites in ''Super Mario All-Stars) and Bendy (a character from Portal 2 DLC). Other possible characters (if there is time) include Wario, Waluigi, Atlas, P-body, Crash Bandicoot, Yoshi, Gordan Freeman, Princess Peach, and Rainbow Dash. *The game will feature a brand new animation of the Stabyourself.net logo as its splash screen. *''Mari0 2'' will not be backwards compatible with previous releases - it is an entirely new game. Gallery hi-res-portals.gif|A hi-resolution GIF of the new portal animations. rotating-portals.gif|Portal collision test with freely rotating portals in mid-air. tri-corner-portals.gif|Portals at acute angles. thin-surface-portals.gif|Portals on thin surfaces. oct-portal-physics.gif|Sloped portals on opposite surfaces to test how angles affect jumping. moving-layers.gif|An early look at moving layers of tiles, also featuring animated tiles. editor-selection-tools.gif|Showcase of the new selection tools available in the editor. History Mari0 2 began as a project to port the game for TurtleP's Love Potion, which is a port of Löve to 3DS homebrew. Although Turtle had previously attempted a 3DS port, it was was unsuccessful. In September 2017, Maurice started rewriting some of Mari0's 5-year-old code to be more optimized, and to run on 3DS. Since then, he has posted regular updates on the Stabyourself.net Discord server. On October 4th, 2017, Maurice reworked portals with the ability to be sloped. He commented that he should just make the rewrite based off SMB3 instead at that point, and later requested sprites of Mario with a portal gun in the SMB3 style. The next day, Maurice streamed "Secret Mari0 2 development", attempting to code pixel-based physics into the game. On December 22nd, 2017, Maurice stated that he removed all 3DS-related code, since Love Potion was not yet feature-rich enough to support it. Progress updates continued into 2018, working on the game's editor and game engine. Trivia *Despite all other nicknames and inspirations containing the number 3, the official title will be Mari0 2 to keep consistency with the Mari0 series chronology. *The game started as a 3DS demo, but it is no longer considered a target release platform. *On December 28th, 2017, Maurice released a "demo version of the game" which was actually a joke game called Tacogame. References Category:Mari0 Category:Stabyourself.net Category:Game Category:Mario Category:Portal